magifandomcom-20200222-history
Magician of Creation
Magician of Creation (創世の魔法使い, Sōsei no Mahōtsukai) is the 3rd Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 3rd Night overall. Summary Aladdin and Alibaba continue to capture the dungeon and succeed. However, Judar went and set up a magical circle to destroy the Dungeon. Thanks to the Djinn, Amon, they left the dungeon on time and Amon went into Alibaba's sword to turn it into a Metal Vessel. Alibaba and Aladdin also promised to travel around the world. Unfortunately, as they leave the dungeon, they are separated and sent to different parts of the world. Synopsis As Aladdin and Alibaba explore the deserted city, Jamil kicks Morgiana for giving him the wrong answer. One of the slimes imitate Jamil's words which frightens Jamil. Elsewhere, Aladdin and Alibaba reach the treasure room. Then, Goltas appears and collapse in front of them. When they are distracted by Goltas, Morgiana kicks Aladdin across the room. Jamil has Morgiana to go after Aladdin while he deals with Alibaba. Jamil and Alibaba engage in a sword duel. In their match, Alibaba easily evades Jamil's attacks and knocks him down. Jamil wonders how Alibaba is able to outwit him. When Alibaba has Jamil cornered, Jamil orders Morgiana to save him. Morgiana dashes from the end of the room to Jamil's side. Alibaba tries to ask Morgiana to go with him, yet he finds himself slammed by Morgiana into the stairs. Jamil laughs at Alibaba and pets Morgiana. He stomps on Alibaba repeatedly and orders Morgiana to kill Alibaba. Recalling all the brutal things that Jamil did to her, she hesitates to kill Alibaba until she finally gives into Jamil's orders. In the nick of time, Aladdin destroys Morgiana's sword and demands Jamil to give him back his flute. When Morgiana tries to attack Aladdin, Aladdin binds with Morgiana his powers. Recalling his teacher's vision of a great Magi, Jamil realizes Aladdin is him. As Jamil asks Aladdin to make him a king after giving Aladdin his flute back, Aladdin remarks that Jamil is not worthy to be king. Later, Aladdin and Alibaba find Amon who explain what a Magi's purpose is. Suddenly, someone strikes the tower from the outside, causing the tower to crumble. Despite Alibaba's urge for Jamil's group to leave with them, Goltas frees Morgiana from her chains, and he tells her to go with them as he and Jamil stay behind to face their fate. On the way out, Alibaba and Aladdin chat about their goals and promise each other to go on more adventures. In Qishan, Alibaba finds himself welcomed by the villagers, but he finds Aladdin missing. Meanwhile in the plains, the Kouga Clansmen find Aladdin sleeping. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *'Manga Exclusive Scene:' Alibaba's flashback of how Alibaba learns his swordplay occurs during Jamil's fight. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dungeon Arc